It has long been accepted that at least two types of time coexist in the physical world as perceived and explained or described by members of the human race. Natural time, or sidereal time, is recognized and recorded on the device we call a chronometer, the common watch or clock. It is well known also that a unique phenomenon or quality of the human mind is that the mind can, with the mental activity we call thought, speed up or slow down the process of nature. A simple example is the way human thought can traverse thousands of years or billions of miles in a moment by thinking of a past event or of a distant star. Such thoughts are transported to a past historical event faster then the speed of light, not to change that past event but to learn something from it. This time that takes place in human thought, that is, the time that takes place within the individual human mind is what we call human time. This human time is selectively interchangeable with natural time depending on the individual. During the time that a human flashback thought is in process, for example, natural time moves relentlessly forward at its own natural rate, irrespective of human thought, as measured in minutes, days, or years. To put it simply, there is no flexibility to natural time which can only move in the one direction we humans perceive to be forward and irreversible. Individual human thought, however, can and does move forward and backward relative thereto. Thus, although the two types of time coexist, they do so in a different way and at different speeds at a rate unique to each individual person. Consequently, the correlation between natural time and human time for any individual is not easily perceived. Prior to the present invention no convenient timing device has existed for recording both natural time and human time on a single visual display. The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a device that records for any individual person his or her human time in combination with natural or chronological time.